To take flight
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Entre eux, tout allait bien. Trop bien même. Et un jour sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta.


**_Titre : To take flight_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si je dit que Naru-chan est, un jour de pluie, arrivé chez moi, avec sa peluche Sasuke, grandeur nature, est qu'il squatte maintenant mon pot de Nutella, vous me croyez ? Non ? Vous avez bien raison sur ce coup là...

_**Résumé :**_ Entre eux, tout allait bien. Trop bien même. Et un jour sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta.

_**Genre :** _Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** K

Eto, je sais je suis en retard sur mes autres fics. Mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Alors pour essayer de me faire pardonner, je publie un petit OS pas si vieux que ça. Je sais, le résumé laisse à désirer mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Alors je dit bonne lecture à tout ceux qui me lise. Et je les remercie du plus profond de mon coeur. Et je remercie aussi ceux qui me me donne des reviews. Je me sais pas trop bien expliqué mais bon... Bref, j'ai fini de blablater pour rien. Bonne lecture.

PS : Je propose un fond musical pour une fois. Pour écrire ce petit OS, j'avais écouté Don't forget de Demi Lovato. Donc j'encourage à lire cette fic avec la musique, mais bon après vous faites ce que vous voulez.

PPS : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes...

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**To take flight **

'_La fuite est la solution des faibles, mais on t'il eu vraiment le choix ?'_

Les rayons du soleil chatouillaient légèrement le bout de son nez. Encore un peu endormi, il se retourna et enfonça son visage dans le coussin moelleux qui lui faisait face. La chaleur estivale faisait monter de quelque degré la température, déjà imposante, de la chambre où il avait passé la nuit. Il lança un coup d'œil sur le réveil qui semblait le narguer et grogna. Il n'était que six heure du matin. Hors de question qu'il ne pose ne serais-ce qu'un pied sur le parquet gelé. Il se roula en boule dans la couverture et essaya de se rendormir. Mais quelque chose manquait. Aussi petit soit-il, ce quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir. Cela lui rongeait l'estomac et lui donnait de léger haut-le-cœur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les plissa pour mieux voir. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pas un bruit, mis à part sa respiration. Pas un objet, mis à part les meubles qui faisait la base d'une chambre. Mais strictement aucun signe de vie à part lui. Il se releva vivement et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il n'y avait plus _ses_ affaires qui jonchaient négligemment sur le sol. Signe évident d'une routine des plus heureuses et de _sa _présence. Il n'y avait plus les bibelots qui trainaient sur les meubles. Il n'y avait plus aucune photo de _leur couple_, pourtant si uni et si simple. Même si les disputes rendaient la vie normale un peu plus originale. Il n'y avait plus _son _parfum qui embellissait l'air et le rendait plus vivable. Plus chaleureux, plus doux. Il se leva rapidement, se foutant de sa nudité, et regarda dans tout l'appartement. Dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus _son_ parfum, ni _son _gel douche, ni _son_ shampoing. Sa brosse à dent se la jouait maintenant solitaire et _sa_ brosse ne trainait plus par terre. Dans la cuisine, plus aucun signe des ramens qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste des pièces froides et impersonnelles. Comme si jamais _il_ n'avait existé, comme si jamais _il_ n'avait été réel. Il remonta d'un pas chancelant dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressemblait à une loque. Lui pourtant si orgueilleux et imbu de sa magnificence personne. _Il _était parti. Comme ça, sans un mot, sans un signe. Juste en effaçant toute trace de _sa _présence et en emportant les souvenirs imprimés sur du papier glacé. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi être parti alors qu'il faisait tout les efforts possibles pour _le_ rendre heureux. ? Il se remit convenablement et essaya de capter ne serait-ce qu'une trace de son ancien amant. Même la place qu'_il_ occupait dans son lit était froide. _Il_ devait être partit il y a bien longtemps déjà. Peut être même après leur ébat ? Leur ébat si sauvage et si bon. Il ne restait juste qu'un bout de feuille froissé. Feuille ? Cela n'était pas là avant. Il l'a prit dans ses mains délicatement, ayant peur de l'arracher. C'était _son_ écriture, brouillonne et zigzagante. Etait-ce ses larmes qui avaient mouillé le papier ? Il essaya de contenir ses tremblements qui menaçaient de rendre la lecture que plus difficile et commença à lire. Le regard froid et un mauvais rictus sur le visage, il essaya de comprendre.

'_J'ai hésité de mettre cher Sasuke au début de la lettre que tu t'apprête à lire, mais je trouvais cela beaucoup trop formel et trop pompant._

_Même pour ta personne._

_Surtout pour toi._

_Pour commencer, ou peut être pas, je ne sais plus, as-tu remarqué mon départ ?_

_Sûrement, sinon tu ne serais pas en train de lire cette lettre._

_J'ai reprit mes affaires, que j'avais déjà préparé sans que tu t'en aperçoives, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, et j'ai claqué la porte, en pensant que tu allais te réveiller et m'arrêter._

_Mais non, tu dormais à point fermé, ne te doutant point de ce qui se passait dans ma tête._

_Emporter dans le pays des rêves et des lapins roses, tu m'as laissé partir._

_Loin de cet appartement._

_Loin de cette chambre._

_Loin de toi._

_La seule chose de bien que tu as fait, même si tu n'étais pas conscient._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis parti n'est ce pas ?_

_Peut être à cause du bonheur fictif que tu essayais de me donner._

_Peut être à cause de cet amour qui n'avait aucun sens à part une souffrance dure et insoutenable._

_Peut être à cause de toi._

_Oui…_

_Probablement à cause de toi._

_Tu dois penser que c'est injuste ce que je te fais._

_Que tu as fait des efforts pour notre vie de couple._

_Pour toi._

_Pour moi._

_Mais on-t-il vraiment servi ?_

_On-t-il vraiment exister ?_

_Je vais te répondre, et ne démentit pas._

_Tes efforts que tu clamais haut et fort on toujours était insuffisants voir inexistant._

_Mais y a-t-il déjà eu un ' nous' ?_

_Je ne pense pas._

_Je ne sais pas._

_Un jour, surement._

_Mais plus maintenant._

_Déteste-moi si cela te fait plaisir._

_Hais-moi de tout ton cœur._

_La haine est plus profonde que l'amour._

_Même s'il ce sentiment est écrit avec un grand A._

_La haine est inoubliable._

_Elle traverse le temps sans jamais disparaitre ou s'effacer._

_Alors hais-moi…_

_Et je t'en supplie ne m'oublie pas._

_Même si cela est égoïste…_

_Ou plutôt si, oublies l'homme que j'étais._

_Et je ne sais plus ce que je dis._

_J'ai bien trop mal pour réfléchir correctement._

_En écrivant cette lettre, je me demande si tu as aussi eu des rêves de notre vie future._

_De notre vie commune._

_Toi et moi au coin du feu._

_Jouant avec un chien dans le jardin._

_Peignant en blanc ou en noir la palissade._

_Mais je me suis rendu compte que cela n'était pas possible._

_Tu n'es pas comme ça._

_Je m'embrouille avec les mots et les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage ne sont pas là pour améliorer tout ça._

_Et mes actes non plus._

_Te souviens-tu des photos de notre vie commune heureuse et palpitante qu'on avait prise ?_

_Non, surement pas, tu étais bien trop occupé avec ton travail, ta famille ou autre tierce personne._

_Eh bien, vois-tu, elles sont en train de bruler._

_Mais tu ne le verras pas, il ne restera que les cendres._

_Cendres qui résume notre passé._

_Jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_J'emporte le présent et le futur de notre relation et je tire ma révérence._

_Mais, réfléchis à ce que je vais te demander._

_Et si tu réussi à trouver la réponse, alors reviens vers moi._

_As-tu regretté d'être à mes cotes ?_

_Vas-tu regretter de ne plus jamais tenir ma main ?_

_Vas-tu oublier ce nous ressentions à l'intérieur ?_

_Vas-tu oublier ce que nous n'avons jamais eu ?_

_Vas-tu oublier que je suis__ encore en vie, et refaire rapidement ta vie ?_

_Vas-tu oublier tout de moi en seulement quelques instants ?_

_Naruto_

_PS : Si tu me cherches, je suis chez Kiba.'_

Il se leva rapidement, fila à toute vitesse sous la douche et s'habilla avec les premiers habits qu'il trouva. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'appartement et couru sous la brise matinal. Bien trop occupé a dévaler les rues, il ne fit pas attention aux hommes qui marchaient, aux voitures qui roulaient, au postier qui livrait le courrier avec une tête résignée, aux enfants qui jouaient dans le parc ou à toute autre manifestation qui pourrait rappeler le printemps ou la bonne humeur. Arrivé devant chez Kiba, il s'arrêta pour reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu dans sa course effrénée. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer à Naruto qu'il avait couru après lui. Il préférait se la jouer cool et distant que collant et niais. Il tapa à la porte et c'est un blond en pyjama qui vint lui ouvrir. Sasuke se lécha les lèvres et le plaqua contre le mur. Voir son blond à moitié nu pouvait le rendre assez… sauvage. Surtout quand Naruto portait un des ses pyjamas qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, ses attribues masculin, son ventre plat, et ses muscle saillants. Et encore plus si ledit pyjama était en soie. Il l'embrassa férocement et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ? On dirait que tu ne connais pas le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhensions et d'horreurs. Ses mains tannées essayaient de repousser le corps du brun bien trop proche à son gout. Qui avait déjà dit que Sasuke pouvait revenir comme ça, en claquant des doigts et tout récupérer ? Sasuke le prit pas les hanches et Naruto, se résignant de mauvaise fois, ferma la porte avec l'aide de ses doigts de pied.

A vous d'imaginer la suite.

* * *

**Naruto :** C'est quoi ce truc ?

**Sasuke : **Depuis quand Barbie me quitte ?

**L'auteur avachie sur son lit, regarde les deux crétins en train de faire les gros yeux devant l'histoire. Un mikado à la bouche, et Winnie à côté.**

**Naruto : **Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parles.

**Sasuke *murmure à Naruto* :** Je pense qu'elle vient de rendre l'âme.

**Naruto *murmure à Sasuke* :** Tu crois ? Mais c'est super ça !

**L'auteur se lève difficilement et se dirige d'un pas chancelant vers son ordinateur.**

**Naruto :** Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

**Sasuke : **Je ne sais pas.

**Usagi-chan *riant à gorge déployée* :** Je suis la meilleur ! Je suis vraiment trop forte ! Et Winnie est le meilleur !

**Naruto & Sasuke :** Je pense que l'asile n'est pas suffisant pour elle...

**Usagi-chan *leur jette un regard noir* :** Roméo et Juliette vous vous la bouclez. Sinon je fais clamser un des deux dans une de mes histoires en cours.

**Naruto :** Roméo...

**Sasuke :** Juliette ?

**Usagi-chan *montre un magasine* : **D'après cet article, Naruto est Roméo et Sasuke est Juliette. MWAHAHAHAHAH ! J'en étais sure !

**Naruto :** Roméo ?

**Sasuke :** Tu peux juste me dire pourquoi je serais automatiquement Juliette ?

**Usagi-chan :** Ton prénom de un, et ton visage de deux. C'est dur la vie, pauvre Juju.

**Sasuke : **Je vais te faire bouffer ton putain de Winnie !


End file.
